Just A Taste
by SaltyJak
Summary: Amazing what one girl can accomplish with a bottle of grape juice and some alone time with a certain brunet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Been toying around with a certain idea from my fellow writer on here, DRAGONGHOST, and I think it's about time I put this up, with their blessing, of course.

* * *

A sleek, red sports car pulled up in front of one of the many identical houses in the suburbs of Dimmsdale, the driver sporting a head of long, fiery red hair done up in a ponytail, while her clothing consisted of a bright green t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of equally black sneakers, her pink eyes half-lidded sleepily as she yawned and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Augh…" Vicky turned to look at the girl in the passenger seat, her younger sister, Tootie. "Last stop, Twerp residence..." She muttered out tiredly, already feeling another yawn beginning to come on. "Haugh… Why'd you get me up so early to bring you over here, anyway?"

The youngest of the two Valentine sisters, clad in a faded purple tank-top, black, cutoff jean shorts, and a pair of white, weathered sneakers without socks, rolled her eyes at her older sister's question, a little smirk playing at her lips. "Vicky, it's the middle of the _day_!" Tootie held up her phone for emphasis, which indicated the time as two-fifteen. "And why are you so tired? You didn't even _work_ yesterday!"

"Pfft… Middle of the day for _you_ , maybe... _I_ would've preferred to get in another forty-five minutes of sleep..." The redhead stretched her arms forward over her car's steering wheel, before bringing them back to gently rub her eyes with her hands. "Blame the school system for letting you guys out at a quarter to three for that, babysitting for all these years has got my sleep schedule all screwed up..." She snatched up the energy drink from her car's cup holder, taking a long, slow sip from the can.

"Well anyway, it's not like I've got a lot of options. You're the only person I know with a car who was around." Tootie stated rather simply and shrugged. "Not to mention, I doubt you'd let me drive your car even _if_ I had my license."

"Only because you're a klutz, and I _know_ I'd get my car back with at _least_ three sticky stains in it." The twenty-two year old returned her drink to her cup holder, wincing at the sour aftertaste. "Don't think I didn't see that big bottle of grape juice you tried to stealthily stuff into you backpack, Toots." Vicky shot her little sister a knowing look, causing the girl to blush as her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Ehehe… Well, the bottle _is_ closed, so there's no danger of me spilling it in _here_..." The raven-haired girl gave her backpack's left strap a light tug, the bottle within sloshing quietly.

"Hah… You can be so _weird_ sometimes..." Vicky sighed out as she relaxed into the driver's seat. "If it was booze you were sneaking over to to share with the Twerp, that'd be normal, but you're apparently either such a lightweight or a prude that _grape juice_ is contraband, in your mind." A quiet chuckle escaped the redhead as she finished.

"Heehee! Yeah, me and Timmy are gonna get hella sloshed by the pool today!" Tootie exclaimed in a _much_ too genuine-sounding tone, earning her a look from her older sister that suggested she'd just sprouted two extra heads.

"...Okay, get out of my car." Vicky deadpanned, reaching over Tootie's lap to unlock and open the passenger side door. "You're too much of a dork for me to be seen in public with."

"Aw, c'mon!" The sixteen year old giggled as she hopped out of her older sister's car. "You sure you don't wanna stick around? You'll get to see Timmy in just his swim trunks~…!" Tootie drawled out in a teasing, suggestive tone, raising her left eyebrow at the twenty-two year old in an equally suggestive manner.

Vicky's eyes widened as she blushed a bright shade of pink at this, her younger sister's remark jolting her awake like she'd just drank a shot of espresso. "Wh-What I say or _wh-who's_ name I may or may not call out in my sleep has no b-bearing on how I feel about them in real life!" The redhead quickly pulled the passenger door closed and buckled her seat belt, before starting her car back up. "And…! F-Find your own ride back tonight, if you wanna be a smartass!" With that, Vicky shifted her car into drive and peeled off down the street, her flustered reaction causing a wide grin to grow across Tootie's face as she watched her older sister's car disappear around the corner at the end of the street.

"Hehehe!" Another round of giggles escaped the raven-haired girl as she adjusted her purple, horn-rimmed glasses, the lenses flashing in the afternoon sun. "No need to worry about me, Sis. I'm already getting a _ride_ from someone else…!" Tootie spun around on her heel as she finished, then made her way over to the front door of Timmy's house and rang the doorbell, which produced a loud, mechanical 'ding-dong' sound.

As she waited, Tootie glanced over at the empty driveway, Timmy's parents' car nowhere in sight. "It's nice they finally lightened up and let him have the house to himself every now and then..." She turned her attention back to the door upon hearing faint footfalls on the other side. "Too bad Vicky's so tired and grumpy though, bet she'd be more keen to stick around if she knew what _I_ have plan-"

The front door suddenly opened, bringing the sixteen year old girl's quiet musings to a halt as the form of her best friend came into view. "Hey, Tootie." Timmy greeted her with a warm smile and a wave as he tried to catch his breath, his face just _slightly_ red. "Sorry if I made you wait long, just wanted to make sure Cosmo and Wanda were fed before we jumped in the pool..." The brunet added, jerking his thumb over his shoulder toward the back of the house.

"No worries! I actually just got here; Vicky dropped me off." Tootie explained in a reassuring tone, stepping into her friend's house as he took a step back to let her in. "Anybody else coming over?" The girl took a moment to look around the living room, then turned to face Timmy, who wore little more than one of his old pink t-shirts and his dark blue bathing shorts. Even the hat she was so used to seeing him wear was absent today, his medium-length(for a boy) brown hair a bit more free and unkempt than usual.

"Nah, AJ's doing a bunch of extra work for those AP classes he takes, and all I heard from Chester was that he 'might' come over if there are more girls than guys." The blue-eyed teen frowned apologetically, figuring the day might be a bit boring if it was just himself and Tootie.

"Like who? Princess Trixie and her little 'pet', Veronica?" Tootie questioned in a venomous tone, still seeing the dark-haired girl with vaguely Eastern features as her rival for Timmy's attention, despite the fact that he'd given up on chasing her well over four years ago now.

"That's what I said!" The male teen exclaimed, choosing to ignore his best friend's less-than-endearing titles for the two popular girls. "I know he's kinda got a thing for Veronica, but both of them have their own _indoor_ pools, why would they wanna come over here?"

"Or deign to be around us at all, since we're _so_ unpopular..." Tootie remarked as she crossed her arms, the smile she once bore having now faded into a neutral, unimpressed expression.

"Alright, Tootie, they're not _that_ bad anymore… Trixie and Veronica are… They're usually pretty alright, so long as Tad and Chad aren't around… But I figured since us hanging out was your idea, you probably wouldn't be too happy if I invited them over without mentioning it to you." Timmy admitted, having actually considered inviting the two girls over, if only because he knew Chester would practically _sprint_ right over if he heard Veronica was in a bathing suit.

"Well you figured right!" The bespectacled girl's dour expression immediately made way for a cute, happy smile again, one that reached nearly from ear to ear. "On a day like today, where we're hanging by the pool, I want you _all_ to myself!" Despite her attempt to hide her excitement, the bubbly sixteen year old couldn't help but fidget with reserved enthusiasm.

"I guess you got your wish then." Timmy shrugged indifferently, paying little mind to the fact that Tootie _did_ seem to be more excited than usual today, though that didn't mean it went _entirely_ unnoticed. "So, pool? Or you wanna grab something to eat first?"

"Pool!" Tootie exclaimed with childlike glee, briefly jumping into the air. "I've been looking forward to this all day!" Without waiting for a response, the girl spun around on her heel and dashed out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out the back door, leaving an amused Timmy still standing by his front door.

"She sure seems happy today." The teen quietly chuckled to himself as he shut the door and locked it, then followed after his friend at a more relaxed pace as he cut through the kitchen, then headed out the back door, leaving it open but closing the screen door behind him to keep out the bugs. "So, what'd you bring with you today-"

 _Splash!_

Timmy was cut off by the sound of _something_ fairly heavy hitting the water in his backyard pool, while Tootie herself was still mid-recovery from tossing said mystery object, her purple and black backpack sitting on the cement perimeter of the pool, by her feet. "There! That should keep it pretty cool… Oh. Crap." The girl began in a declarative tone that quickly sank into a lower, disappointed-sounding one as she brought her hand up to her mouth and gently tapped her lips with her index finger. "Timmy-!" Tootie yelled as she turned toward the house, cutting herself off as the brunet in question came into view.

"Right here." Timmy waved as he trudged across the grass toward the girl, stopping just to her right, where they both now stood under the shade of the umbrella set into the table by the pool. "What did you do…?" He questioned cautiously, glancing out of the corner of his eye at his friend.

"Ehehe..." Tootie laughed nervously, bringing both hands up in front of herself as she tapped her index fingers together. "I-Uh… I dun' goofed." She nodded toward the pool, prompting both teens to walk over to it and peer into the water.

Sitting at the bottom of the deep end, and lying on its side, was a big bottle of dark purple grape juice. The same one Tootie had grabbed from her house when Vicky gave her a ride over to Timmy's.

Upon seeing this, Timmy let out a huff of air through his nose, before glancing back over at Tootie again. "... _Why_?"

"Because-! Y'know… It's hot out here… I figure we're probably gonna get thirsty while we're swimming… So I thought, 'I'll just throw it in the pool water, which'll be cooler than if it's just sitting out here in the sun!', So I did, and..." The bespectacled girl stared down into the water, her bottle of juice a good nine feet below the surface. "It turns out grape juice is heavier than pool water..."

"So it would seem..." Timmy sighed out exasperatedly. "Why not just put the bottle of juice in the fridge?" He squatted by the edge of the pool and briefly wondered if he might be able to use the pool skimmer to fish the bottle out. _"Agh… No way, that thing's only a little over five feet long..."_

"What, and have to climb out of the pool, go all the way across the yard, into the house, and track _water_ all over the kitchen floor, just to get a drink?" Tootie asked in a playfully disbelieving tone, like what Timmy was asking was infinitely more time-consuming and difficult than it obviously was.

"Ugh..." The sixteen year old hung his head and groaned. "I think Vicky's starting to rub off on you, Toots..." After a moment, he looked up and into the pool again, then at last stood up straight. "Guess I might as well dive in and get it..." Timmy mused aloud as he brought his hands down to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up, then over his head, and finally, took it off altogether, before tossing it onto one of the lawn chairs that sat next to the table.

"Hey~..." Tootie sidestepped so she was in front of Timmy, her eyes briefly lingering on his lean, somewhat toned chest. "Before you do that, you should probably put on some sunscreen, don'tcha think? Stuff stays on dry skin better than wet, after all."

"Wha-?" The teen flinched from how quickly the girl stepped in front of him and blocked his path. Not only was she quick on her feet, much like Vicky; she could also apparently be pretty stealthy, when she wanted to be. "Er… Sure, I guess so… You brought some with you?"

"Of course!" The raven-haired girl chirped, weaving in between the brunet and the table as she stepped back over to her backpack, lifted it up, and set it back down on the aforementioned table. "I got this spray-on stuff at the store the other day, figured I'd try it out, see if it's as good as the regular lotion..." Tootie dug through her backpack as she spoke, before withdrawing an aerosol spray-can from it, and giving said can a quick shake. "Sit!" She smiled at Timmy, while nodding at the lawn chair behind him.

"Tootie. I'm not a dog." The blue-eyed teen deadpanned, yet did as the girl asked, plopping himself down on soft, water-resistant fabric stretched across the chair's frame. As soon as he looked back up at the girl, she was already moving again, this time towards, then around the chair he occupied. "And I can put it on-"

The lawn chair made a low creak as Tootie knelt down behind Timmy, adding her weight to it.

"Myself..." Timmy muttered out, rolling his eyes at Tootie's silent insistence, yet still smiling in spite of himself. "Or… You can do it, if you want."

"Oh relax, I just wanna make sure to get your shoulders and back, that's all." The girl gave the can another shake, then pointed it at Timmy's left shoulder and depressed the top, the can emitting a low 'Fsh' as she drew it across his shoulders and back. With that done, she set the can down and peeked around Timmy's left side. "You're not, like, weirded out by this or anything, right?"

"Hm?" The brunet glanced over his shoulder at his friend, quirking an eyebrow up at her question. "No, it's cool. Vicky's done this for me plenty of times, both here and at the beach. And besides that, you're my best friend; I just didn't want to seem like I _expected_ you to do it, that's all."

"Oh good..." Tootie sighed out in relief, her lips curling up into a little smile. "I was worried that… Y'know, since I was a bit clingy around you when I was younger..." As she spoke, she slowly began to rub Timmy's shoulders, her hands gently massaging the liquid sunscreen into his skin.

"Pfft, who're you kidding? You're _still_ clingy!" Timmy scoffed in amusement, a little chill running up his spine from the raven-haired girl's touch. "Remind me again, _who_ was it not five minutes ago that said she wants me 'all to herself'?"

"Well I'm not _as_ clingy then, okay?" Tootie responded in a mock-offended tone, giving Timmy's shoulders each a gentle little squeeze. "Old habits are hard to break, y'know..."

"Heheh! I _know…_! I'm only teasing you, Tootie." The brunet chuckled, slumping his shoulders contentedly. _"She's actually not too bad at this..."_ He thought to himself as he felt the girl's hands run up and down his sides a few times, before slowly slipping down to his hips, then forward along his lower abdomen, her hands nearly meeting as they reached his navel, their movements becoming sluggish and lingering. "So… You think my back and shoulders are all set…?"

"Oh!" Tootie jumped in surprise, her cheeks blushing a pretty shade of pink, while her hands recoiled as if they'd been burned. "Y-Yeah, er… Sorry, I-Uh… I kinda… Got a little carried away there..." She rocked back on her knees as she finished, then rose to her feet and walked back around the lawn chair to stand in front of Timmy.

"It's no biggie." The teen casually waved off his friend's concern, seeing as how it _was_ Tootie, the same girl who would occasionally rush him out of nowhere in the middle of school and practically tackle him into a hug. Compared to that, an incidental massage while having the girl rub sunscreen into his skin wasn't all _that_ odd. "Mind letting me see that so I can finish up?" He pointed at the can of sunscreen.

"Oh, sure." The raven-haired girl absently handed it over, her mind still preoccupied with how lucky she was that Timmy was so comfortable around her. Were they not so close, her little lapse in judgment might've scared him into hiding in his room for the rest of the afternoon.

It wasn't long before he finished, and, upon feeling satisfied with the coverage of the sunscreen, the brunet handed the can back to Tootie. "Thanks!" He grinned up at her warmly, making the sixteen year old girl feel weak at the knees for a moment.

"Ehehe… N-No problem…" Tootie looked down at the can of sunscreen in her hand, while still peeking out of the corner of her right eye at Timmy. "So… You wanna do me, now?"

The backyard fell silent, the only sound being the low drone of a cicada somewhere far in the distance.

This soon changed, however; as Timmy began to quietly snicker before glancing away evasively, his cheeks adopting a light, yet noticeable dusting of pink. "Uhh… You wanna run that by me again, Tootie? Don't think I quite caught you the first time..."

"What?" Tootie shot her fellow teen a look of genuine confusion. "I was just asking if you wouldn't mind doing… Me..." She trailed off as Timmy hissed out another chuckle, her mind at last clicking as she realized what she'd said. "No-I didn't mean-!" She began to laugh. "Get your mind out of the gutter! I was just-Hehehe! I was just asking if you wouldn't mind putting sunscreen on my back! Here, jeez!" Tootie handed the can of sunscreen back to Timmy, then turned toward the table as she started to take off her tank-top, putting her back to the brunet.

"Hey, you said it, not me!" The sixteen year old continued to giggle in amusement, which only began to fade once he took a moment to look the girl in front of him up and down, and notice that he could see the waist of her purple bikini bottom peeking up over the edge of her shorts.

"Here I was thinking Chester was the perv of the group, and then you go and sneak the crown right out from under his nose..." Tootie remarked with a smirk as she unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, then bent over and slid them down her legs, giving the teen behind her _quite_ the view of her fairly ample rear-end.

"Hey." Timmy spoke up, lightly tapping the bespectacled girl's left buttock with the can of sunscreen. "You _know_ your _butt_ is right in my face, don't you?"

For a moment, the girl paused midway through undressing, her lips curling up into a devious little smile. "That a _complaint_ , I'm hearing?" She peeked over her shoulder at the teen, shooting him a mildly flirty look. _"Let's see what I can get away with..."_

"Not… _Necessarily_..." Timmy admitted, again rolling his eyes to avoid meeting Tootie's gaze. "I mean, so long as you don't _fart_ , I guess the view's not so bad."

"Ugh..." Tootie groaned out, squeezing her eyes shut in annoyance as she stood up straight again. "What are we? Five? What on Earth would possess me to _fart_ in your face?" The girl kicked off her shoes and the shorts which had pooled around her feet, wondering if her little impromptu show had any effect on her friend _at all_.

"I'unno." Timmy shrugged indifferently, leaning back a little on the lawn chair. "Butts fart."

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone knows girls don't fart." Tootie jokingly corrected the brunet, before turning around to face him again. "On to less childish subjects… Vicky and I recently went on a bit of a shopping spree, and I bought this." She gestured at her bathing suit. "Whatcha think?"

Once more, Timmy looked his best friend up and down, this time having the luxury of a frontal view of the girl and her bathing suit: a bright purple two-piece bikini with black floral patterns on it that looked a bit like sunflowers; the bottom consisting of fairly average bikini bottoms, while the top was securely tied around roughly the middle of her back, as well as the back of her neck by string-like ties. "Looks like a bikini." Another shrug, though the male teen couldn't hide the slight blush brought on by his wandering gaze.

"Well aren't you observant." The girl deadpanned, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean… Y'know… Does it look good? Cute? Sexy? Too… Revealing?" She trailed off, her voice bearing a hint of uncertainty.

"You want me to tell my best friend if I think she looks sexy in her new bikini?" Timmy deadpanned right back at Tootie, mimicking the little eyebrow-quirked look she'd given him earlier.

"Well… Wh-What if, just for a second, you and I _aren't_ best friends? I'm just some girl at the beach, or whatever?" The sixteen year old girl stammered out, hoping she wasn't going _too_ _far_ in testing the limits of her and Timmy's friendship.

"Hm..." Timmy closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to his chin and taking on a contemplative pose as he tried to imagine a situation where he was seeing Tootie for the first time.

Tootie, meanwhile; looked down at herself, specifically at the bikini she was wearing. At the time she'd bought it, she hadn't really given it much thought, but the top lacked any sort of real padding; there was just a thin layer of purple fabric covering her breasts, themselves being a little above average in size, certainly bigger than Vicky's were when _she_ was sixteen. In fact, due to their size, they actively prevented the little bit of thin fabric that connected the 'cups' of her bathing suit from sitting flush against her skin, allowing her to see through the slight opening between her breasts down to her navel.

Comparatively, the bottoms fit her a bit better, as while she was well aware of rather curvy hips, she hadn't taken on what most would consider an hourglass figure; a bit of her 'baby fat' still remained, but she was far from even chubby, and at the same time, nowhere _near_ skinny as a rail.

"Ah..." The brunet at last spoke up, his blue eyes meeting Tootie's violet ones. "This isn't… Gonna make things… Awkward, right?"

"No… I don't think so..." The raven-haired girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other. _"_ _Least I'm not the only one who worries about stuff like this..."_ "I mean, we _already_ kinda straddle the line between 'cool' and 'awkward' now and then, don't we?" Tootie reasoned, mentally hearkening back to the many tackle-hugs in the hallway at school, and playful nudges at lunch, among other things. "Just... Treat it as giving me a boost to my self-esteem."

"...Guess you've got a point..." The teen nodded in agreement as he leaned back, bracing his hands against the fabric of the lawn chair. "Well… Yeah, I think it's cute." He felt his cheeks heat up, and briefly wondered if it was from them being flushed with embarrassment, or the sun beating down on them from overhead. " _You_ look cute. ...In it." He added in hesitantly, not quite willing to admit to himself that he thought his best friend was cute, as on the one hand, he didn't want to sound like he was checking her out, and risk making her uncomfortable, which in turn might make things awkward between them and jeopardize their friendship. On the other, he worried Tootie might _really_ appreciate his answer, and given how obsessed with him she used to be when they were younger, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to spend several hours, _alone_ ; with a _very_ appreciative Tootie.

Finally, strange as it was, he found it bizarrely difficult to imagine _not_ being best friends with the girl, likely because she, much like her older sister, had become such a constant in his life. It was almost like trying to imagine a world without his fairy godparents, or magic in general!

"Heehee! Good thing you caught yourself there!" Tootie giggled as the brunet's cheeks visibly pinkened to a rosier, not-quite-red color. She considered teasing him a bit more, but quickly thought better of it, instead opting to lay herself down on the lawn chair opposite the one Timmy occupied.

"Well it's… It feels _weird_ to tell you you're cute, or sexy, or… Whatever." The sixteen year old rose to his feet, doing his best to keep his eyes on Tootie's face and upper back, and _not_ her rear-end, which seemed to be ever so slightly raised into the air. _"Is she doing that on purpose?"_

"Because it's not true?" The bespectacled girl questioned in an upbeat, joking tone, using her arms as a makeshift pillow as she stared up at Timmy.

"I didn't say _that_." The teen shot back as he sat down on the lawn chair next to Tootie. "It just _feels_ kind of awkward, even though you said it shouldn't… Anyway, how do you… Eh… Want me to do this? Your top is…"

"Oh! Silly me, I didn't even think of that!" Leaning up a little, Tootie slid her arms out from under her head and reached behind her, then carefully undid the lower knot that held her bikini on and swept the two thin pieces of fabric off her back. "There! Better?"

" _So long as you keep lying on your stomach..."_ The brunet thought to himself, his eyes briefly lingering on the pale, almost cream-colored skin on the side of his friend's breast. "Yeah… Just-Um… Stay still there." He gave the can yet another quick shake as he finished, then copied Tootie's actions with him and sprayed it across her shoulders and back. "Sorry in advance if I'm… Y'know, bad."

"You're just rubbing sunscreen into my skin, Timmy!" Tootie laughed, her voice becoming muffled as she buried her face in her arms. "I'm not expecting a world-class massage here!"

"W-Well… I just wanted to give you a heads up!" The sixteen year old grinned, his companion's bubbly amusement becoming slightly infectious. "I've only done this like, a handful of times..."

"For _who_?" Tootie asked, her tone now dripping with venom as she imagined a widely-grinning Timmy rubbing sunscreen into Trixie's back, the two of them staring at each other with starry-eyed, loving expressions. It took the brunet speaking up again to make her realize she was gritting her teeth in anger.

"Oh… Er… Y'know, just Vicky… Actually, I guess it's been more than a handful of times, to be honest..." He looked away self-consciously, despite the fact that Tootie's gaze appeared to be fixated straight ahead, toward the pool.

"Phew… That's a relief..." The raven-haired girl muttered out, not realizing she was thinking aloud.

"Hm? What's a relief?" Timmy queried, at last feeling comfortable enough to begin gently rubbing the sunscreen into the girls skin. For the most part, he mimicked the same motions Tootie had, with a bit of his own technique that he'd acquired while doing the same for Vicky, mixed in. Unlike Tootie, however; he didn't linger overmuch, and _definitely_ didn't sneak in a feel of her sides or lower abdomen. The act itself was progressively making him feel warm, warmer than he should've felt, even in the hot afternoon sun.

And worse still, a certain prickly, tingling itch had begun to make itself known a few inches below his navel, the blood that had once been racing only to his cheeks now being diverted to a _certain_ organ as well, much to the sixteen year old's chagrin.

"Ah… It's nothing, Timmy! Just thinking out loud!" Tootie responded with a carefree, reassuring smile, turning her head to the right and laying it back down on her arms.

"Okay..." The teen shifted his left leg a bit, trying his best to ignore the hot, growing organ pressing against his inner thigh as he finished applying sunscreen to Tootie's back. "Well-Um… I-I'd better go get your grape juice now!" Feeling that Tootie's back was sufficiently protected from the sun, Timmy instantly rose to his feet, earning him a quizzical stare from the girl.

"It's not like there's a rush or..." The violet-eyed girl trailed off as her best friend made a beeline for the pool and dove in, quickly disappearing beneath the surface and out of sight. "But, y'know, by all means, go get the bottle of juice. Not like there's a cute girl right here, with her top _barely_ hanging on, or anything..." Tootie deadpanned in a flat, mildly annoyed tone and hung her head, butting her brow against her arms. "Agh… _Why_ is he so oblivious? Do I have to _throw_ myself at him so he gets the hint…?" She mused quietly, pushing herself up into a kneeling position before re-tying her bikini top.

With that out of the way, she snatched up the can of sunscreen, now discarded and lying on its side next to the lawn chair, and finished applying it to her skin, before finally setting it down on the table. "Hah… Better off just being patient." Tootie sighed out as she got off the lawn chair and rose to her feet, then reached for her backpack, only to catch herself at the last moment, realizing her hands were still covered in a mildly slick film of sunscreen. "Eugh..." She frowned at her hands, taking a brief moment to look around for something to wipe them off on. "...Right, my towel's _in_ my backpack..." She again glanced around, before shrugging her shoulders with a low 'Eh' and wiping her hands off on her butt. "Problem solved!" Tootie exclaimed happily, then bent down to pick up her backpack once more, this time setting it down on the table alongside the sunscreen.

Within seconds, she produced a large, light blue towel from her backpack, followed by a pair of purple swimming goggles; the kind that only covered one's eyes. These were soon put on, replacing her purple, horn-rimmed glasses. "All set!" The violet-eyed girl declared, at last turning her attention to her best friend's pool. "Huh… How long's he been down there for…?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Timmy sat cross-legged at the bottom of the pool, eyes shut and arms folded across his chest, the bottle of juice he'd dove into said pool to get now sitting upright and next to him. _"Stupid hormones… I'm_ not _supposed to feel…"_ The brunet opened his eyes and glanced down at his crotch, the pairing of the cool water of the pool and a couple of minutes to himself having since allowed his arousal to fade. _"Like_ that _, around her… Or… I_ am _, since she's a girl, I guess, but..."_ He animatedly uncrossed his arms and ran his hands back and forth through his hair repeatedly, looking a bit like he had an itch he just couldn't scratch. _"But she's my best friend! Why am I suddenly feeling this way about her_ now _?!"_ Timmy craned his neck up towards the surface, though all he saw was the sky overhead and part of the umbrella set into the backyard table. _"Who am I kidding? I don't even_ know _how I_ feel _about Tootie, just the way she was lying, with her butt up and her bikini top undone made me want to pull her bottoms down and-"_ He squeezed his eyes shut, cutting that train of thought to a sudden halt. _"No! If I think about it I'm not gonna be able to_ not _think about it…! Crap, what am I gonna do…? I can't say anything to her, not after all the times I tried to run away from her when we were younger… She might never forgive me if I go back on all that now…"_ Timmy slowly peeked one eye open, then followed it with the other as he noticed a black, purple, and cream-colored figure leaning over the edge of the pool and peeking down into it at him. _"How long have I even been down here? ...I'd better come up before she starts to worry."_ Grabbing the bottle of juice, the teen reoriented himself into a crouched posture, then fully extended his legs, launching himself up toward the surface, his target being the edge of the pool where Tootie stood.

 _Sploosh!_

"Ah-Heehee!" The girl yelped in surprise and giggled as Timmy broke the surface and showered her with water droplets, his right arm latching onto the edge of the pool as he gasped out a huge breath of air and sucked in a fresh one. "Been practicing holding your breath?"

"Ah… Heheh… Yeah, you could say that..." Timmy panted, his ability to hold his breath for so long being something he'd inadvertently trained over the years after Vicky had first made him dig the pool. "Got your juice." He lifted the bottle up over the edge of the pool, placing it down next to Tootie's feet.

"I knew you would!" The raven-haired girl crouched down in front of her best friend with a wide, closed-eyed smile that showed off her pearly-white teeth; long since free of the braces she had when she was ten. "Be right back, gonna stick this in the fridge." Tootie grabbed the bottle as she stood back up, before turning about on her heel and making for the back door of the house.

"Mm-hm." The brunet-haired teen hummed out, laying his arms one on top of the other on the edge of the pool and using them as a makeshift pillow while he watched Tootie jog across the lawn and into his house, his eyes again betraying him as they focused on her rear-end. "Mngh..." He grumbled out in annoyance, forcing his wandering gaze to focus instead on the tall wooden fence that formed the perimeter of his backyard. "Not like Tootie's all that _bad_ -looking or anything…" Timmy let out a huff of air through his nose as he released the edge of the pool and kicked off the side, launching himself backward toward the middle of the water, at which point he slowed down, allowing him to float aimlessly on his back. _"No."_ He blinked his eyes closed. _"I'm doing it again; I'm_ thinking _about it when I already told myself I wouldn't. We're_ friends _. That's it."_ Timmy repeated his impromptu mantra in his head a few times, forcing himself to acknowledge it. "Friends." The teen slowly cracked his eyes open, a flat, neutral expression on his face. "...Yeah, 'cause it's _that_ simple-" He cut himself off and lifted his head a bit, noticing the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps on the grass, then the cement walkway that surrounded the pool.

"Whee~!" Tootie shouted giddily as she leapt off the side of the pool and cannon-balled into the water, sending small waves outward from where she impacted it. Seconds later, she surfaced right next to Timmy and threw her right arm around his midsection, treating him as a makeshift raft as she delicately settled her chin on his upper chest, her cheeks bearing a faint dusting of pink as she shot him a cute little smile. "Heya, Friendo!"

" _It's gonna be a_ long _day..."_ The blue-eyed teen thought to himself, hoping Tootie wouldn't be _too_ cuddly, else he might start to entertain some of his bad ideas…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wowthistookforever. Suppose that's the nature of the beast when you're not used to writing naughty, smutty fics like this. Anywho, here's the second and last chapter for 'Just a Taste', hopefully it was worth the wait(fingers crossed!).

* * *

"Hm." Tootie let out a little somber-sounding hum, her chin lightly resting on Timmy's left shoulder as he swam laps around the pool. "We need more friends..."

"Why? More witnesses for things like this?" The teen remarked in an amused tone, peeking out of the corner of his left eye at the girl clinging to his back.

" _No_..." Tootie shot back childishly, the grip of her hands tightening imperceptibly on her friend's shoulders. "I was just thinking… It's kinda boring, y'know? Just you and me, swimming around..."

" _Why does_ this _sound familiar…?"_ "More so when I'm the one doing all the swimming." The brunet deadpanned, his pace slow and sluggish thanks to Tootie essentially using him as her water steed.

"Ugh…!" She groaned, titling her head forward and butting it against Timmy's shoulder. "I'm just _so_ bored! What is there to do, really, when it's just the two of us here? We can't play Marco Polo with two people, we're both too soaked for there to be any point in splashing each other, and all we've done is basically swim around for the past hour and a half!"

"Swimming's good exercise though, you use almost your whole body to swim!" Before the raven-haired girl could respond, Timmy sucked in a breath of air and dove into the water, his sudden action prompting Tootie to release him.

"H-Hey! You could've just asked me to-Ah!" She yelped in surprise as she felt her friend's fingers curl around her ankle and pull her below the surface, barely giving her enough time to inhale a gulp of air before she submerged.

Beneath the surface of the water, her sudden downward trajectory brought her face to face with Timmy, who was grinning like an idiot at having caught his best friend off guard.

Tootie; meanwhile, appeared less than amused by the brunet's game, and quickly shot forward in an attempt to grab onto him, only for her hand to grasp nothing but empty water as he twisted away with a kick and darted toward the deep end of the pool.

Once at what he felt was a safe distance again, Timmy responded like any mature young adult and childishly stuck his tongue out at the girl as he slowly swept his arms and kicked his legs back and forth, letting him hover almost effortlessly in the water.

" _Argh… No_ way _I'm catching him in the water..."_ Tootie thought to herself, but soon felt an idea come to her as the water caused a lock of her hair to brush past her goggles. _"Alright, I'll play your little game, Timmy..."_ A small grin crept across the girl's face as she kicked her legs and surfaced, then shook her head back and forth before looking around to get her bearings. "Let's see what's more tempting: me, or staying out here and swimming by himself..." She lazily swam over to the small stepladder and climbed out, taking the time to wring out her hair once she was on dry land.

"Pwah!" Timmy surfaced and took a moment to catch his breath, then looked up at his fellow sixteen year old, who currently had her back to him. "What's up?"

"I forgot all about not getting my hair wet today..." She remarked sadly over her shoulder, again wringing out each of her twintails for effect. In truth, it didn't really matter if they got wet, she hadn't braided them or anything, just tied her hair in much the same way that Vicky did, forming a pair of ponytail-like tufts, compared to her older sister's single, longer one. Even now, they didn't look all _that_ bad, they just sagged a bit from the weight of the water. "Not to mention..." Tootie stretched her arms up over her head, then bent forward, reaching her hands down to touch her toes(and again giving her crush a bit of a show). "I'm getting kinda tired, anyway. Gonna go relax on the couch, if that's okay?" She looked over her shoulder at Timmy, shooting him a little smirk as he rested his head and arms on the edge of the pool.

"Jeez, you're becoming more like Vicky every _day_." The brunet responded mockingly, then kicked off the side of the pool and lazily backstroked away. "Eh… I'll probably come in in a couple too, feeling kinda lazy myself."

"Kay." Tootie stepped over to the table and grabbed her towel, taking a moment to dry herself off before draping it around her shoulders. Finally, she took off her swimming goggles and slipped her glasses back on, smiling at the clarity they brought to her vision. "Want me to leave a towel out for you?"

"Oh! Yeah, thanks!" He offered the girl a quick wave as he continued to float on his back in the water, his gaze trained towards the sky. "Just leave it on the table?"

"Will do." Tootie called over her shoulder as she made her way across the lawn and back into the house. "Let's see..." A quick search in the small kitchen closet rewarded her with a large, off-white bath towel, which was soon bundled under her arm and brought outside to Timmy, who now stood patiently by the table. "Out already? What happened to 'in a couple'?" The girl tilted her head quizzically as she handed the towel over.

"Ah… Yeah, was gonna swim a few more laps, but… It's kinda boring, being out here by myself, y'know?" The brunet bowed his head and quickly tousle-dried his hair, at the same time using the coverage provided by his towel to hide the dusting of pink working its way across his cheeks.

"Aw… Feeling lonely without your best friend?" Tootie bent forward and carefully lifted up the edge of the towel, then took another step closer to peek under it, putting her face dangerously close to Timmy's.

"...Maybe a little..." He admitted sheepishly as he stared at the girl, noticing a small lock of her black hair draped over her goggles, and hanging in her face.

Against his better judgment, Timmy reached for it and gently brushed it up and off the girl's face, then tucked it into the rest of her hair, eliciting a small flinch of surprise from Tootie at the unexpected contact.

"I-Uh… I should probably finish drying off..." It took a few seconds, but the teen hesitantly pulled away, his towel completely covering his face(and the now bright pink blush of his cheeks) as he did. _"This is bad… Why is it so hard to just be_ normal _around her today?"_ He mentally whined, thankful his towel acted as a sort of blindfold; he didn't want to even _look_ at Tootie at the moment, lest his mind be filled with more… Ideas. "Y-You can-Uh… Go, I'll be right behind you in a minute." He stammered out, hoping Tootie would head inside and thus, _not_ notice his rather flushed complexion, but this was not to be, as he soon felt the girl's cool, damp fingers curl around those of his left hand and begin to pull him toward her, his vision still obscured by the towel.

"Heehee! You can dry off inside, c'mon!" Tootie giggled as she led the brunet across his own backyard, meeting with less resistance than she'd originally expected.

"Ah-! Alright, I'm coming! You sure are pushy, today..." He let out a nervous chuckle as he yanked the towel off his head with his free hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"That's cause _you're_ a slowpoke! Bet you'd spend the next ten minutes drying off out here, if I let you!"

"Maybe nine and a _half_..." The teen joked as he allowed his friend to pull him through the back doorway, before briefly looking back over his shoulder at her backpack, still sitting on the outside table. "You don't need your backpack for anything?"

"Nope! Got everything I need _right here_!" She gently squeezed his hand for emphasis, but paused as she felt his fingers slide out of her grip, prompting her to spin around and shoot him a bemused look.

"Then I should probably close and lock the backdoor, don't you think?"

"Oh! Good-Um… Good thinking..." The raven-haired girl blushed in embarrassment, realizing her impatience was getting the better of her. "Never know what might happen, considering this neighborhood." She remarked dryly, never having heard of a single crime in the suburbs she and Timmy called home in the sixteen years she'd been alive.

"Ha-Ha." Timmy responded in an equally sarcastic tone, narrowing his eyes at the girl as he closed the door and locked it. "Need I remind you we _know_ a certain person who used to steal from Wall 2 Wall Mart on an almost _daily_ basis? And tried to frame _me_ for it?"

"Who? Francis? He's _one_ gray eighteen year old with an over-active pituitary! I think we can take him if he tries anything… Heck, if he can even lift his big un-athletic _butt_ over your backyard fence!" Tootie laughed, the bully they once so feared in elementary and middle school now little more than a distant memory, at least for her. The odd, stone-colored male had always terrorized Timmy _far_ more than he did her, though there were a few times he'd tried to bully her too, the last being when she'd gotten held up and missed her bus back when she was ten.

That day could have gone much, _much_ worse, both for her and Francis(due to what Vicky would've done to him if he'd actually laid a hand on her), if not for a certain best friend who came looking for her. She'd always seen Timmy as her knight in shining armor in her childish little fantasies, but that day he'd lived up to her perception of him and _then some_. Sure, Vicky was the one who saved them in the end and sent Francis packing, but Timmy had put himself in harm's way for her, someone he wasn't even _really_ friends with at the time. _"I wonder if he's still looking out for me, even now?"_ Tootie shyly twiddled her thumbs as she remembered that day, a small smile gracing her lips as she stared at her hero.

"Uh… Everything cool…?" Timmy absently rubbed the back of his head as he stared at his friend, again doing his best(and failing) to dispel the nagging thought of how cute she looked; not even in the bikini now, just in general. The thought made him feel warm, somehow. Not quite to the extent of how his cheeks felt when he blushed, but his heart rate seemed to quicken a little, and his skin felt as though it was being showered with warm sunlight.

That said, the girl _clearly_ had something on her mind, and he wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing. Yet another odd little thing she and Vicky had in common.

"Yep! Just thinking again!" Tootie perked up and tugged her towel off her shoulders, then loosely wrapped it around her waist.

"Eh… What about?"

"You, silly!" The bespectacled girl met her crush's uncertainty with bubbly excitement. "And me. And _us_ , this afternoon! Sure, swimming was kind of a bust, but we've still got the rest of the day to kill, and we've got the whole house to ourselves, at least, until your parents come home!"

Timmy hesitated, Tootie's words reminding him of a crucial detail he'd(somewhat intentionally) left out when they'd made plans to hang out today. "Er… I didn't mention it earlier, but… _Pretty_ sure my parents are gonna be out all night, actually. Most of the time when they leave me here and don't call Vicky over, they stay out until the next morning; usually come back around ten or so..." The brunet admitted, glancing away evasively as he felt the girl's eyes bore into him.

"Wow, we really _do_ have the run of the house, today..." Tootie let out a quiet, wistful sigh, wishing she'd known about Timmy's parents not being around so she could've slept over… Though she imagined Vicky would've been _far_ more suspicious of her motives if that _had_ been her plan.

"Ehehe… Guess so..." Timmy remarked in a low, nervous tone, the conflicting nature of his feelings for the girl in front of him coming to a head. For some reason, the idea of spending the afternoon alone with Tootie suddenly didn't seem like such a bad one, despite the fact that it _had_ just a few hours earlier.

At the same time, however; he couldn't shake this odd feeling he kept getting that left him almost constantly on edge around her. She was almost… _Too_ bubbly and excited today, like she knew something he didn't. If he didn't know better, he might've even suspected that he was somehow playing right into her hands…

"Timmy~…?" The girl drawled out, leaning forward a little to make eye contact with him, since his head was tilted down towards the kitchen floor. "We gonna go watch TV? Or would you prefer to finish drip-drying in here?"

"Huh? Oh! S-Sorry, ah… L-Lead the way…?" The sixteen year old nervously stumbled over his own words as he tried to form a coherent sentence, only to fail rather miserably.

"Hah..." Tootie sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes as she snatched up her friend's hand once again and began to lead him through the kitchen and into the living room. "Honestly, what am I gonna do with you?"

Timmy's eyes slowly trailed down the girl's back until falling squarely on her rear-end, the towel she wore doing little to hide its shape from him. _"More like what are you gonna do_ to _me-No! Stop thinking like that!"_ He caught himself, squeezing his eyes shut and rapidly shaking his head back and forth. _"Even if something like that_ was _going to happen today-which it_ isn't _-Vicky would probably-No,_ definitely _kill me for doing anything like…_ That _, with Tootie."_

"Atchoo!" The raven-haired girl let out a noise more akin to a squeak than a sneeze, then lightly rubbed her index finger under her nose as she led her friend over to his living room couch. "Ah… Someone must be talking about me."

" _Or thinking about you."_ The brunet mused to himself as Tootie released his hand, allowing him to throw his towel on the couch and spread it across the cushions to keep them from getting soaked on account of his still-wet swim trunks. "Er… Gesundheit, by the way."

"Thanks!" She chirped happily, unwinding her own towel out from around her waist and settling it across the couch cushions much like Timmy had. _"Just need one more thing, now..."_ Tootie thought to herself deviously, almost unable to believe her plan was going as well as it was. "Juice?" She questioned innocently, casually jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure, wouldn't mind a glass right about now." Timmy gave the girl a quick nod as he fell into the couch and sat cross-legged, his throat suddenly feeling a bit parched. "Mind putting some ice-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know how you like your juice, Timmy. Best friend-" She pointed her thumb at herself this time, her right eyebrow quirked up at her crush. "Remember?"

"How could I forget?" He offered her a friendly smile as he snatched up the remote, his gaze drifting over to the TV. "Got anything in mind to watch?"

"Nah, just put on whatever." Tootie waved dismissively as she turned around and headed for the kitchen, giving the unlatching door a quick shove and leaving it swinging back and forth in her wake. "Okay..." She paused beside the kitchen table, a renewed feeling of nervousness causing her heart to begin to race, the organ feeling like it was pounding against her rib cage. "...Cups. I need cups, ice, and… Juice."

The raven-haired girl strode over to the cupboard in a stiff, almost robotic gait, though her legs felt like they were made of gelatin. She brought her hand, shaky and a little damp with sweat, up to the little knob on the front of the door and pulled it open, then retrieved a pair of tall glass cups from inside before shutting the cupboard and heading over to the fridge. "Okay, next is ice..." She tapped the first glass against the tab that activated the fridge's ice maker… Only to realize after a moment of silence that Timmy's fridge didn't _have_ an ice-maker, much to her chagrin. _"Oh my go-… I need to pay attention."_ Tootie shook her head, her cheeks blooming a light pink in embarrassment.

Setting the two glasses down on the counter with a low clattering noise, she yanked open the freezer door and pulled out an ice cube tray, then gave it a gentle twist, popping the cubes of frozen water out so she could retrieve them and toss them into her and Timmy's glasses.

With that done, she returned the tray to the freezer and closed it, then opened the fridge door and at last retrieved her bottle of dark-purple grape juice, the nearly gallon-sized container still smelling faintly of chlorine from her little attempt to keep it cool. "Now… How am I gonna…?" Her gaze shifted down to the bottle, securely cradled against her chest with her left arm, then over to the pair of glasses on the counter, already beginning to collect a fair bit of condensation. "Maybe…?" She reached for the glasses with her free hand, awkwardly pinching them together with her thumb and forefinger. "There! Just gotta be-!" She paused suddenly as the two glasses began to slip when she lifted them, prompting her to strengthen her grip and carefully lower them back down onto the counter, then slip her thumb and finger deeper into each so she had a better grip. "Phew..." Tootie breathed out a small sigh of relief, her head bowed forward a little. "...Careful." She glared at the two apparently suicidal cups, then lifted them and nodded in satisfaction when they didn't slip.

"Need any help in there?"

Tootie jumped at hearing the brunet's voice, her right foot, still damp with pool water, slipping out from under her and forcing her to twist her entire leg to the left to catch herself, her knee slamming down into the tiled floor of the kitchen with an audible thud. "Ah-!" She squeaked out, gritting her teeth as pain shot through her knee and up her thigh. "N-No, I'm good! Just slipped on some water!" The bespectacled girl replied with a smile, while at the same time blinking back a single tear in each eye. "Rrgh…! _You_ are _**so**_ kissing my knee to make it feel better for that…!" The girl muttered out quietly, glaring daggers at Timmy, despite the two of them being separated by a refrigerator, and beyond that, a wall.

Rising from the floor and back to her feet, Tootie gingerly pressed the two glasses of ice against her now sore knee, a little whine escaping her at the contact. "Nnh… 'Least I can stand on it..." She bent her knees a few times, ensuring there wasn't any serious damage. "Ah… Should be fine." She took a few tentative steps toward the door separating the living room, then at last gave the door a quick little kick with her right leg, sending a mild tinge of pain through it. _"_ _So long as I don't have to do too much_ kicking _..."_ "Well, I survived, somehow." The sixteen year old declared as she stepped into the living room and made her way over to the coffee table in front of the couch. "Here." She held out her right hand, bidding Timmy take one of the cups.

"You've journeyed far to deliver me this elixir. I humbly thank you for your time and sacrifice, my Fair Lady." Timmy joked in a knightly tone as he took both glasses from his friend and set them down on the table.

"Ugh… I think I sacrificed an entire kneecap for you back there-" Tootie spoke as she bent forward to set the large bottle of juice down on the table, only for the rim of the opening to catch on the little bit of string-like fabric of her bikini between her breasts, yanking it down and stretching it as she placed the bottle on the table, then coming loose as she stood up straight, the bit of stretchy fabric rebounding like an elastic band and lifting up her bikini, nearly completely exposing the girl's breasts. "Eep!" Thinking quickly, Tootie near-instantly covered herself and spun around on her heel, her arms tightly wrapped around her chest.

Timmy, however; had been midway through sliding Tootie's glass in front of her spot on the couch, and only looked up in time to see that his friend's back was now facing him, her arms raised and covering… _Something_. "Tootie? You okay?"

"Mm-Hm! Y-Yeah, yeah! Fine!" The exposed girl remarked over her shoulder, her cheeks colored a rosy shade of red. "Just-Ehe… Th-Thought I saw a spider on my foot, but it was just a dust bunny!" She quickly slipped her bikini back down to cover herself, her jittery hands making the task _far_ more difficult than it needed to be.

"Oh, alright then." Timmy shrugged the girl's answer off, figuring his mother probably just needed to vacuum, or something. "Never really took you for the type to be afraid of spiders..."

"I-I'm not!" The bespectacled teen spun back around, her hands settled on her hips. "But that doesn't mean I want them _crawling_ on me, either! It feels... Weird!" Tootie responded defensively, taking a few seconds to realize that her friend wasn't _quite_ meeting her gaze. In fact, if she followed the trajectory of where his eyes seemed to be focused, he almost appeared to be looking… "What? What are you looking at…?" Tootie looked down at her chest, her eyes wide with mortification. _"Did I not_ _cover_ _myself up?!"_ The girl's face darkened to cherry red, only for her look of embarrassment to become one of confusion as she realized that yes, she did cover up. The only thing noteworthy were two little bumps pressing beneath her bikini, one on each… _"Oh."_ Tootie rolled her eyes and self-consciously crossed her arms as a small grin worked it's way across her face, her blush turning a much lighter, pink color.

At almost the exact same time that Tootie noticed the erect quality of her nipples, Timmy fake-coughed and glanced away evasively, his own cheeks bearing a similar colored blush to the one currently adorning his friend's cheeks. "Ah… B-Bit cold in here…?"

"Maybe a little..." She replied coyly, her grin not fading in the slightest as she let her arms drop back to her sides. "I didn't exactly dry off all that well when I got out, and it's cooler in here than it was outside..." She took a step forward and grabbed the bottle of juice, the lid clicking a few times as she broke the seal and opened it. "Guess it _is_ more sexy than cute, huh Timmy?"

"Ehehe… Yeah, you can say that again..." The brunet chuckled, only to catch himself, his eyes widening and face becoming pale as he realized what he'd just done. Not only had Tootie caught him staring at her chest, he'd _actually_ just agreed with the girl in saying that her bikini was sexy. That _she_ was sexy. He'd basically just flirted with his best friend! "Or… Uh… Not that I… I didn't mean-No, no I _did_ , but-Uh..." Timmy stammered and stumbled over his own words, finding himself in a verbal quagmire that he was rapidly sinking deeper into.

"Teehee! Re _lax_ , Timmy! If I _really_ minded you looking, don't you think I'd cover up? I mean, not like I can'tsee yours!" Tootie nodded at her crush's own bare chest as she filled her glass with sweet, life-giving juice, then grabbed Timmy's glass to do the same.

"Yeah, but… I-I mean, I _guess_ that's true, except… Y-Y'know… _You're_ a _girl_ , you've got..."

"Boobs?" The raven-haired girl, her head bowed as she poured juice into Timmy's cup, smirked as she glanced up over the rim of her eyeglasses, her violet eyes locking onto his bright blue ones. "Heehee, glad you noticed!" Another giggle escaped the girl, her crush's awkwardness making her feel strangely more confident. "It's not like they just poofed up overnight, Timmy..."

"Well no, but..." The teen's gaze once more began to sink lower, Tootie's slightly hunched-over posture giving him a generous view of her equally generous cleavage, and as before, prompting him to look away, his cheeks feeling uncomfortably warm.

" _He_ really _ought to pay more attention..."_ Tootie thought to herself as she finished pouring juice into Timmy's glass and set the bottle back down on the table. "Here you go-Ah!" The girl suddenly yelped as she jerked the hand that held the juice forward and twisted her arm, throwing the contents of the cup, ice and all, at Timmy, splattering his lower abdomen and lap with chilly purple liquid.

"Wha-Yeegh!" The brunet tensed up and cried out as his front was showered with cold grape juice and ice cubes, the majority of the frigid liquid landing in his lap and soaking his upper thighs and crotch. "Eugh..." Timmy shivered and grimaced at the sensation, his arms still held up at his sides in surprise. "Wha… What was _th-that_ for?!" He shot Tootie an uncomfortable wince as the sticky liquid began to soak into his skin.

"Oh no!" Tootie replied in an apologetic tone as she looked around in a panicky manner, eventually finding the presence of mind to set the now empty glass down on the coffee table. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!" The girl rose to her feet and yanked her towel off the couch, offering it to her crush with a look of shame. "Th-There _was_ a spider after all, and I felt it crawling on me, and I… I guess I panicked and… Shoot! Sorry!" She raised her hands up and held the sides of her head as she finished, her eyes darting around Timmy's general vicinity to look for something that might help dry him off.

"Ah-Heheh… It's… It's no big deal, Tootie, really." The sixteen year old attempted to laugh the situation off, despite his crotch and privates being _very_ cold and wet. Seeing the girl so apologetic and full of panic at what was really just a minor spillage, it was honestly hard to really be that mad at her, especially since it was obviously just an accident.

That said, she _was_ kind of cute getting all worried for him, and her apologetic, near-to-tears expression was kind of adorable, in a way.

"Agh..." Timmy stood up somewhat stiffly, still holding his arm out a bit at his sides. "Thanks, but I think mine should be enough." He gestured at her offered towel, then snatched up his own, sighing in relief when he saw that the grape juice hadn't yet soaked through to the couch cushions.

"Okay… If-If you're sure..." The bespectacled girl tossed her towel back on the couch, at the same time cautiously looking around for the phantom spider. "I think it must've crawled under the couch or something..." Tootie sidestepped away from the couch, giving the bottom edge of it a slightly disgusted frown.

At this, Timmy couldn't help but chuckle. "Hehehe… You _know_ it's probably more afraid of you than you are of _it_ , right?" He re-wrapped his towel back around his waist, making sure to press it against his inner thighs to soak up any excess juice.

"Well… If they're so afraid, they shouldn't be crawling on me!" The girl visibly shuddered as she tightly hugged herself, even going so far as to stand on one leg and rub the raised one against the other.

" _Can't blame the spider for wanting to touch some nice legs..."_ The brunet mused to himself, his eyes briefly lingering on Tootie's cream-colored legs, despite the more logical part of his brain's insistence that he _not_ do just that. "I-I'd better go and try to wash up real quick. Down _there's…_ Probably the _last_ place I want to be… Sticky." Backing away from the girl and out from between the couch and coffee table, Timmy spun around and made his way over to the stairs, his steps a bit more stiff than usual as he felt _certain_ sensitive parts begin to stick to his inner thighs.

"Gonna take a shower, or…?" Tootie questioned, her head tilted inquisitively as she watched Timmy start to climb the stairs up to the second floor.

"Eh… Think I'll just use a washcloth and some warm water, then change into a pair of shorts, should be back in a couple." The teen spoke as he ascended the stairs, before at last disappearing out of sight, and leaving his somewhat accident-prone best friend alone in the living room.

"Hm." The violet-eyed girl let out a quiet little hum and settled her hands on her hips as she listened to the sound of Timmy's footsteps upstairs, followed by the creak of a door. "...Yes!" She quietly exclaimed, animatedly throwing her fist into the air in triumph as she stood on one leg, the wide grin on her face exposing her white, metal-free teeth. "Eat your heart out, Sis! I don't even _need_ acting classes! Woo!"

Mildly calming herself down, Tootie screwed the cap back on her bottle of juice, then grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, before tossing the device away dismissively. "Better move fast, if I'm gonna catch him…!" Leaving her towel behind on the couch, the raven-haired girl made a beeline for the stairs and quietly tiptoed up them, her impatience again getting the better of her as she skipped every other step, until she came to a halt at the top of the stairs, and peeked around the corner, down the hallway. "Hm… Bedroom? Or bathroom…?" Tootie gripped the corner of the wall with both hands as she shut her eyes and listened intently for any noises that would give away her crush's position.

 _Fssh!_

The sound of water rushing out of a faucet echoed down the hall from the ever so slightly ajar bathroom door, causing a small, devious smile to spread across Tootie's face as she slowly opened her eyes and began to creep down the hallway toward the thin shaft of light pouring out from between the bathroom door and its frame. "Guess he didn't think to shut and lock _this_ door..." Unlike just a few seconds earlier, the girl now crept forward at a snail's pace, pausing in the middle of the hall every time she heard the floorboards creak beneath her feet. _"Stupid creaky house… Just a bit further..."_ Tootie mentally coached herself, her heart feeling like it was in her throat as she drew ever closer to the bathroom door.

Another step, and the knob was within reach, her hand, shaky with nervousness, grasping it and curling its fingers around the gold-colored knob, the door emitting a barely audible creak as she began to push it, then stopped, her eyes wide and cautious as she bit her lower lip and hesitated. "Crap, this is hard!" She whispered out harshly to herself, wondering how her older, _taller_ sister, who'd turned sneaking up on both Tootie herself and the children she babysat into an art form; could seemingly creep about so effortlessly.

After a moment, the bikini-clad girl remembered an old trick she'd read about, and carefully applied a tiny bit of upward pressure to the doorknob, lifting the door just enough to better align the hinges, and hopefully keep them from squeaking. She gave the door yet another light push, and smirked as it remained silent, allowing her to open it _just_ enough to quickly slip into the bathroom, then turn around and push it back to its original position, making sure not to close it and risk giving her presence away. _"Oh yeah, who's a master ninja? I am!"_ Tootie congratulated herself as she turned around, only to freeze up as the brunet she'd been semi-stalking came into view, his back to her as he stood in front of the bathroom sink, the male teen's gaze turned down toward his lower abdomen.

Yet it wasn't his presence alone that made Tootie take pause, but rather, the fact that Timmy's bathing suit was pooled around his ankles, leaving him completely nude, and giving her _quite_ the view, to say the least. Despite putting on sunscreen, Timmy's shoulders and upper back were lightly dotted with freckles, while the entirety of his back was somewhat tanned, though still only a few shades darker than her own skin. The same could be said of his calves and up to his knees, at which point the skin was a much lighter shade, nearly mirroring Tootie's own in color; and yes, that included the brunet's rear-end, the lighter shade of skin stopping just below where the waistband of his bathing suit had been. _"Ehehe… I can kinda see where a person's appreciation of a nice butt comes from..."_ The violet-eyed girl thought, her lips curling up into a lustful little smile as her gaze lingered on her crush's almost cream-colored butt.

After a few more seconds of what she'd later refer to as 'art appreciation', the girl quietly tiptoed across the bathroom and sidled up behind Timmy, who was too preoccupied with dabbing a warm washcloth at his crotch to notice her presence… That is, until he felt her warm hands settle on his shoulders, the contact making him flinch and look up into the bathroom mirror as his friend stood on the tips of her toes and began to whisper in his right ear. "You want some _help_ cleaning up…?"

The sixteen year old shuddered, both at the feeling of the girl's warm breath ghosting over his ear, and at the unrecognizable tone in Tootie's voice. It was low and husky, almost hungry, in a way, and strangest of all, it caused a mild little twitch in his privates, his face turning a bright shade of pink as a result. "T-Tootie?!" Both of his hands, now gripping the washcloth, immediately shot down to cover his privates and preserve some small sense of modesty. "Wha-What are you _doing_ in here?! Wh-Where'd you even _come_ from?!" He stared into the mirror at the girl's reflection, her violet eyes again peeking over the rim of her glasses to meet his confused, mortified gaze.

"Downstairs, obviously!" Tootie replied in a tone that sounded a bit _too_ innocent as she gently pulled herself closer to the teen, her chest pressing up against his back.

" _O-Obviously_!" Timmy parroted back, his raised voice reverberating off the bathroom walls. "But I didn't even _hear_ you come in!" He blushed furiously, the pink color of his cheeks now having darkened to a considerably redder shade. "A-And you still haven't told me _what you're doing in here_!"

"Sure I did!" The raven-haired girl chirped, sinking back down off the tips of her toes. "I came to see if you needed a little _help_ getting cleaned up~!" Her hands slowly shifted off the brunet's shoulders and slid down his back, then carefully trailed down his sides, over his hips, and across his lower abdomen to his navel, before sinking ever lower, her fingertips making contact with the washcloth he used to cover himself.

"I-Hey! Whoa-… What… T-Tootie, wh-what-... What are you d-doing…?" The teen felt a familiar little tingle in his gut, and the sensation of his friend's hands roaming so close to his crotch made his member twitch against his hands, the organ already becoming aroused.

"Ah, y'know… Just enjoying some _quality_ time with my best friend..." She carefully slid her hands under his, loosening his grip enough to curl her fingers around his member, the action also wrapping the warm, damp cloth around it.

"Ngh-!" Timmy jerked forward a little at Tootie's touch, the pleasant warmth of the washcloth further heightening his arousal as goosebumps flared across his bare skin. "Th-This isn't really what I… Ha… Had in m-mind, T-Tootie..."

"No?" She questioned in a knowing tone, the fingers of her right hand fully wrapping around the teen's member, while her left slid back up, caressing the skin just below Timmy's navel. "So when I caught you staring at me nearly a _dozen_ times today… What exactly _was_ on your mind, Timmy?"

" _She_ did _notice… Of course she noticed… Not like I've been able to keep my eyes off her since she got undressed..."_ Timmy thought to himself, at last finding the presence of mind to grasp her left hand and cease the girl's sensual caresses. "Just… Th-Things..." He responded in an evasive tone, breaking eye contact with the girl's reflection.

"Oh yeah? ...Things like… _This_ -" Tootie stroked her hand up along her crush's washcloth-wrapped length, which continued to grow both in size and firmness in her grip. "-Maybe?"

"Agh…!" The sixteen year old male gasped at the warm, mildly rough feeling of the cloth rubbing against his cock, his free hand shooting down to grab Tootie's wrist and hold her hand in place. "T-Tootie, seriously, this isn't… _We_ shouldn't..."

" _C'mon_ ~..." The girl drawled into his ear, her tone low and husky again. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want this..." She stood up on the tips of her toes once more, this time leaning in close to his ear, close enough to part her lips and pinch the edge of it between her teeth, giving the sensitive flesh a gentle little nibble.

Timmy felt a powerful chill run up his spine from his friend's little love-nip, but managed to steel himself nonetheless and begin to turn around, prompting the girl to release him and take little more than half a step backward. "I don't-"

Yet before he could cover his privates and get another word in, Tootie stepped forward, pinning the brunet against the bathroom sink, and his member upright between their lower abdomens. His lips; meanwhile, were silenced by her own as she grasped the teen's shoulders and pulled herself into a hungry, yet relatively innocent kiss, the act catching Timmy completely off-guard as he hummed in surprise and braced his hands against the cool porcelain of the sink behind him.

Though she lingered for a handful of seconds, the raven-haired girl eventually convinced herself to end the kiss and pulled away, her cheeks burning with heat and nearly glowing a bright shade of pink while her eyes stared into her crush's expectantly.

"...Know if this is a good idea..." Timmy at last sighed out, his lips still tingling from Tootie's surprise kiss.

Upon hearing this, the girl couldn't help but grin and bow her head, her gaze transfixed on his chest as she slid her right hand down off his shoulder to trace aimless little designs and shapes in his skin with her index finger. "Hehehe… But that's not a 'no'… So you _are_ thinking about it..." She let out a quiet little chuckle, before tilting her head back to look up and meet Timmy's gaze again. "You wanna know what _I_ know?"

The blue-eyed teen hesitated, his heart hammering away in his chest as he audibly gulped, his gaze briefly lingering on Tootie's soft, pink lips. "...Okay." He replied in a low, simple tone, nodding at his slightly shorter friend.

"I know I've had a crush on you for the past eight years, ever since we first met. I know that you're the sweetest, most caring guy I've ever met in my whole life. I know you've always been my knight in shining armor, even though I could be a real pain in the butt, sometimes. I _know_ deep down that… That even though we're 'best friends', you… You _have_ to feel _something_ like what I do… It _can't_ just be me." Her last point came out sounding more like a question than a statement, but she didn't care. She _knew_ she was right, to at least some degree.

"Tootie, I..." Timmy spoke up, intending to agree with his friend. Yes, he _did_ feel something for the girl; something he'd been trying to suppress and deny all day, and maybe even before today, if he was being honest with himself. Being around Tootie made him feel… Warm and content, somehow. Perhaps complete was the wrong word, but he definitely enjoyed spending time with her.

"Ah! There's one more thing before I let you say what you wanna say..." Tootie interjected, causing her crush to fall silent and give her an expectant look nearly identical to the one she'd given him a few moments earlier. "The last, most important thing I know..." She pressed her body to Timmy's, both hands gripping his shoulders again. "Is that I really, _really_ want you..." Using the leverage afforded by her grip on his shoulders, Tootie grinded herself against him, the underside of the brunet's erection rubbing against the soft, smooth skin just below her belly button. "...To pound me like a railroad spike."

The bathroom was silent, save for the quiet breathing of the two teens, and the barely audible, rapid beating of their hearts. "...What?" Timmy at last blurted out, his mouth screwing up into a confused smirk as he stared down at the girl, who herself bore a lustful grin, eyes half-lidded suggestively.

"Romantically, of course." She stated in a rather simple tone, her grin not fading in the slightest.

"...Ehehe! Wh-What the heck, Tootie?" The brunet began to snicker at his friend's deadpan, unabashed request, finding her choice of wording… _Interesting_ , to say the least.

And it didn't take long for Tootie herself to join in, lightly butting her forehead against Timmy's collarbone as her own quiet snickers descended into a light fit of giggles. "Hehehe…! Was that too forward?"

"I-Heheh... I think we're _well_ past too forward, don't you?" Despite his embarrassment and the intimacy of the situation, Timmy couldn't help but lightly shake with amusement. Subtle about what she wanted she was not, but the girl certainly knew how to break the ice. "B-But seriously, Tootie…" He began to speak in a low, nervous tone again, easily capturing her attention. "What'd you have in m-mind…?"

"Well~..." The bespectacled girl rolled her eyes playfully, her hand again slipping down off his shoulder and trailing down his chest, then slipping between their bodies, before at last grasping the washcloth semi-wrapped around her crush's erection. "First things first, since _I_ spilled juice on you, I'm gonna make up for it by helping you get cleaned up..." She gave his member a teasing little stroke, making him shudder in response. " _Except_ , I think you'll agree that _my_ way is _much_ better than using some _boring_ little towel..." She pulled back a few inches, slipping the washcloth off Timmy's cock, then tossed it away disinterestedly, her gaze never leaving his.

"Wha-Ngh..." The teen tried to speak, only to cut himself off with a moan as Tootie's fingers wrapped back around his member, her hand stroking its way up his length all the way to the tip, before descending back down to the base of it, and then repeating the action; developing a slow, gentle rhythm.

"Hm… Still feels a _little_ sticky..." Tootie remarked with a grin, quirking an eyebrow up at her crush. "Maybe… A better angle would help?"

"A… Better angle?" Timmy questioned with a bemused frown as she released him, both hands once again settling on his shoulders, but this time applying a bit of downward force.

"Yeah~… Here, sit down on the floor." She continued to lightly press down on his shoulders, bidding that he sit down on the carpeted bathroom floor.

"Eh… O-Okay…?" The brunet did as he was instructed, his rear-end brushing against the cool wooden cabinet the sink was set into before he settled himself on the floor, his back now resting a bit uncomfortably against he cabinet door. He bent his left leg at the knee, forming a sort of arch, while his right laid straight.

Tootie; meanwhile, dropped to her knees and straddled her friend's right leg for a moment, before shifting to a more comfortable position on her side, her own right leg draped over Timmy's as she laid herself down next to him and propped herself up on her elbow. "Much better!" She exclaimed, her hand darting out to grab the teen's member and resume her earlier action of stroking itself up and down his length.

"Ah… I can't… Believe we're doing this..." Timmy gasped out, actually surprising himself with how vocal he got from his friend's touch.

"Heehee! I know, right? It only took, what? _Eight_ years?" The sixteen year old girl giggled as she leaned in close, burying her face in her crush's neck to plant a quick kiss on it. "Although, I would've settled for a simple kiss on the cheek back then..."

"Eheh… I'd say 'sorry for making you wait', but..." The blue-eyed teen slowly lifted his hand up and began to trail it across the girl's back, before looping his arm around her and pulling her closer, figuring he wasn't about to let his 'best friend' have _all_ the fun.

"Oh? Are you _finally_ getting into this too?" Tootie smirked against his neck as she reoriented her thumb and pointed it straight up, then gently rubbed it against the underside of the brunet's cock in an upward motion along with the rest of her hand, culminating in her pressing the digit against the underside of the tip, eliciting yet another quiet little moan from her friend.

"Ah… Ha… M-Maybe a _little_..." He shuddered, feeling the girl's lips press against the sensitive flesh of his neck again.

"Mm-Hm…!" Tootie hummed out a giggle against his skin. "Good~... 'Cause I think it's about time..." She dipped her head lower, planting a little peck on Timmy's collarbone. "That I..." Another peck, this one close to the middle of his chest. "Make up for..." A third peck, just above his navel this time as she wriggled out of Timmy's grasp to position herself somewhat on top of him, her upper chest just a few inches above his erection. "That little spillage..." Yet another feather-light kiss, this one _well_ below his navel, and close enough to his privates that the tip of his member briefly rubbed against the girl's neck. "Downstairs." She finished, peeking up over the rim of her glasses to look Timmy in his eyes. "...Know where I'm going with this?" She laid herself down on the floor between Timmy's legs, the fingers of her right hand still slowly stroking up and down his length as she gingerly let her chin come to rest on the upper thigh of his right leg.

Timmy found that his words had left him, as all he could do in response was nod 'yes', his eyes widened a bit in anticipation.

A devious grin began to spread across the raven-haired girl's face as she shifted ever so slightly to her right, then pressed her lips near to the base of Timmy's member, her soft cheek brushing up against its length. She soon followed this with a decidedly bolder action, her tongue slipping out from between her lips as she drew it up along the side of his penis, the organ twitching as her tongue swept over the ridge of its head.

"Hah..." The male teen let out a slow, shuddering gasp at the contact, watching as Tootie pulled away, her hand still steadily stroking up and down his cock.

Sinking down between his legs, the girl stuck her tongue out again, this time dragging it up along the underside of her crush's member, the warm, wet sensory organ pressing into the underside of his tip as she reached it, before forcefully sliding off. "Enjoying yourself?" She quipped, planting a quick peck on the tip.

"Nnh… Wh-What gave it away…?" Timmy questioned, smirking and red-faced.

"Just a feeling I'm getting..." Tootie licked her lips, her tongue just barely picking up on the sweet taste of the grape juice she'd spilled on the brunet's crotch. Leaning up a little using her arms, Tootie positioned her head over the object of her current attention, her fingers snaking back around it as she held herself up over her crush with her left arm. Her tongue again slipped out from between her lips, this time giving the tip of Timmy's cock a teasing little lick, before being drawn around the head of it in slow, circular movements along the ridge of the aforementioned head.

"Ngh… T-Tootie..." Timmy's toes involuntarily curled inward as he felt the nerves in his gut seemingly explode in a brief moment of sensory bliss, causing a small, clear-colored droplet of liquid to accumulate at the tip of his penis, while his skin again flared with fresh goosebumps as a chill ran up his spine.

"Heehee! Pretty good for no experience, huh?" Tootie giggled out, beginning to feel pretty aroused herself, what with all the noises her crush was making. "Well, not counting popsicles, I suppose." She dipped her head low again, dabbing the tip of her tongue at the droplet of sticky liquid sitting atop the sixteen year old's member.

"Y-You practice on _popsicles_?" The blue-eyed boy stammered out in an incredulous tone, an amused little smirk playing at his lips.

"Occasionally." The girl admitted rather simply, her lips curled up into a sultry smile. "But my teeth are kind of sensitive to the cold, so y'know, there's that. Luckily… That's not an issue _here_." She dipped her head lower as she finished, taking the entire head of Timmy's cock into her mouth and wrapping her lips around it, catching him soundly off guard and rendering him speechless, save for an abrupt, unintentional hiss of pleasure.

Timmy's hands roughly gripped the bathroom carpet as the girl took more of him into her mouth, her hands lightly grasping his upper thighs as her descent came to a halt roughly halfway down his length, and she began to pull back, her soft lips slipping over the head of his penis, only to stop just before it was completely out, the very tip pursed between her lips. It was then that she sank back down again, going a bit farther down his length than the first time, before once again pulling back up, her ascent stopping just before she released him once more. To the brunet, it almost seemed like she was gauging how much of him she could take… Or it would have, were he actually paying attention to anything other than the waves of pleasure assaulting his teen-aged mind. "Nh-Ah… H-Hey… You might… Ah-" His hips bucked unconsciously as Tootie's head-bobbing began to develop a slow, torturous rhythm, his left eye squinting closed as he tried to focus on forming a coherent sentence, and _not_ the growing surge of pleasure in his privates. "W-Wanna slow… Down…?"

"Mm…?" The bespectacled girl hummed questioningly as she opened her eyes and stared up at her crush, the lenses of her glasses bearing a light coating of condensation thanks to Timmy's body heat. After a moment, she pulled away, this time releasing his cock with a low smacking sound, the organ now having a moist, slick appearance. "Getting close?"

" _Very_." The brunet sighed out, his heart still rapidly pumping away in his chest as he exhaled slow, shaky breaths.

"Good! Stand back up!" Tootie commanded in a playful tone as she herself stood, up, then grabbed Timmy's arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Wha-Ah!" Yet before he had a chance to question his friend, she pushed him up against the sink, his rear-end coming to rest on the edge of the cool porcelain, which he grasped with both hands to balance himself. "Tootie, what was tha-Ahh~…!" Again, his question was cut short, this time thanks to the girl pressing her body against his and carefully sinking into a sort of crouched position, his member sliding up along her belly, then under her bikini top and between her breasts, the tip reentering her mouth as she bowed her head. Once in her new position, Tootie reached up and wrapped her arms around the small of Timmy's back, which had the added(and most certainly intentional) effect of squeezing his cock between her breasts. "Gah… T-Tootie..."

"Mhm…?" Another hum from the girl as she resumed her earlier slow, torturous pace, her lips only descending a little past the head of his cock with each bob of her head this time, while the two fairly ample mounds of flesh on her chest did the rest of the work, massaging the shaft of his member between them.

"Ah-! No-! D-Don't hum-!" The teen clamped his teeth down and gritted them as he felt Tootie's tongue dance and twirl around his tip, each caress driving him closer and closer to his limit as he dug his nails into the edge of the sink. Every breath he exhaled was ragged and hot, every nerve ending seemed to tingle with a feeling not dissimilar to electricity; some _far_ more intensely than others. He wouldn't last another minute, not at the rate Tootie was going. "Tootie, I- Fuh… I th-think I'm at my… Agh… I'm gonna-"

"Mmm~..." The raven-haired girl responded by taking a bit more of him into her mouth, her tongue again dragging itself up along the underside of the tip of his penis, the action finally driving her crush over the edge and causing him to moan as she felt him erupt into her mouth, his member twitching with each new shot of cum that came out.

After several seconds, the subtle twitches and pulses came to an end, the brunet releasing heavy, shuddering breaths as he leaned against the sink. "Agh… _Fuck_..." Timmy gasped out, surprising himself as his ears picked up on his little slip. With his brain at last starting to form conscious thought again, the teen glanced down at Tootie as she tilted her head back, allowing his member to slip out of her mouth with a low, smacking pop, then slide out from between her breasts. It took him a few moments, but he soon realized that her cheeks were ever so slightly puffed out, and she appeared to be struggling with something, before she finally craned her neck back a little and swallowed, her lips curling into a lustful grin as she noticed that he was watching her.

"Teehee! Kinda _sweet_!" Tootie remarked, licking her lips as she leaned forward to scoop up another small droplet of milky-white liquid from the tip of Timmy's manhood with her tongue.

"Nnh… Good to know…" Timmy replied absently as he slid down the bathroom sink again and sat down on the floor, the intensity of his climax making his legs feel weak and wobbly.

"Aw… All tuckered out?" Tootie asked as she lowered herself down onto her crush's legs and straddled them, the palms of her hands planted firmly on either side of him.

"Aha… You could say that." The brunet replied with a satisfied smile, his brain still coming down from the wave of pleasure that had assailed it. "Might need… A few minutes, Tootie."

"Just a few, huh?" She leaned in close, planting a slow, lingering kiss on Timmy's lips, her own forming a small smirk against his as she felt his arms lazily wrap around her lower back. "Hm..." She pulled away, though only just enough to end the kiss, her forehead still lightly pressed to his. "Then how 'bout we go and pass the time…?"

"Ehehe…" The sixteen year old chuckled, suddenly feeling nervous all over again thanks to the girl's husky tone of voice. "What'd you have in mind…?" Timmy echoed his earlier question, prompting the girl to excitedly rise to her feet, then grab his wrists and gently pull him to his.

"Heehee! You'll _see_ ~..." She pulled him along, leading her best friend out of the bathroom and across the hall, then opened the door to his bedroom and headed inside, quickly tugging him in after her before releasing his hand, shutting the door behind him, and shoving Timmy against it, recapturing his lips with her own as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. _"_ _He's taking to this pretty well..."_ The raven-haired girl thought to herself as she felt Timmy's hands settle on her hips, then slowly slide over them in a sort of downward direction, both hands ceasing their movement as they reached her rear-end to cup her buttocks. _"Taking this_ really _well..."_ Her tongue slipped out from between her lips, gently ghosting over her crush's as she tilted her head a little, the subtle action a silent request to deepen their kiss, which he obliged by parting his own lips.

It occurred to the brunet as Tootie's tongue entered his mouth that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. A kiss on the cheek was one thing, on the mouth; quite another, and finally, a deep, intimate kiss like he was currently getting from his stalker-turned-best friend was yet another that was completely in a league of its own. He let her take the lead, due to his inexperience, but even then, he still attempted to keep up, his own tongue participating in a sort of clumsy wrestling match with the girl's as they dabbed, brushed, and coiled with and around each other, Tootie's close proximity causing her lower abdomen to again rub up against his still-sensitive member. "Mm-Hey..." She abruptly pulled away, ending the kiss. "Whaddya say we take this somewhere more… Horizontal?" Tootie nodded at Timmy's bed, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

"I guess I'd say… Lead the way." Timmy replied with a warm, slightly nervous smile as the girl walked him over to his bed, a barely noticeable little bounce in her step as she did.

Once she reached the large, full-size bed(a notable upgrade from the twin-size Timmy used to have), the bespectacled girl released his hand and dropped down on all fours as she climbed in, making sure to raise her butt a little as she crawled across the comforter, then laid down on her side, propping her head up in her hand and leaning on her right elbow as she stared at Timmy with a lustful, waiting expression.

" _Wow."_ The brunet thought to himself, scarcely able to believe how absolutely _gorgeous_ and tempting Tootie looked. Sure, he knew without a doubt that she was cute, and she sometimes played it up around him(something he realized only now that she was doing _quite_ on purpose), but now that he wasn't forcing himself to see her as just his best friend, it hit him that the girl was really quite beautiful, though, in more of a cute way than say her older sister, or how he used to see Trixie. _"Jeez, what am I doing? Tootie's right here and I'm thinking about_ Trixie _?!"_ He rapidly shook his head back and forth, then joined Tootie on the bed, the girl turning over to lie on her back as he did.

"Penny for your thoughts…?" She grinned, pulling her legs up close to herself as she bent them at the knee, then parted them as an invitation for her crush to settle himself between the pale, cream-colored extremities. Yet as he moved do to just that, she carefully pressed her feet against the front of his pelvis, settling them at either side of his member before drawing them in to lightly rub and massage the still semi-hard organ.

"Ah-! W-Well I _was_ gonna try to get you out of that _swimsuit_ , but..." The teen glanced down at his crotch, the girl's feet gently moving up and down his length in tandem, causing a slow resurgence in his arousal.

"Hm… I dunno… My knee's kinda bothering me from when I slipped in the kitchen… If _only_ there was _someone_ who'd be so kind as to give it a kiss, I'm _sure_ it would start to feel better… Hint-hint?" Tootie offered him a playful smirk, while gesturing at her sore knee with her eyes.

Responding with little more than a quick roll of his eyes, Timmy snatched up the girl's right leg by the ankle, then slid forward a bit, propping it up on his shoulder as he held it with both hands.

This in turn caused Tootie to re-position her left foot on his member and slowly rub the bottom of her foot up and down against its underside, the contact making her crush flinch, though only for a moment.

Doing his best to ignore the cool, slightly odd touch of the girl's foot, Timmy bowed his head forward and placed a small peck on the side of her calf, then shot her a quick look, seemingly to ask if he should continue.

The violet-eyed girl remained silent, but slightly tilted her head inquisitively.

Seeing this as permission enough to demonstrate, the brunet blinked his eyes closed and leaned in, trailing a line of small, feather-light kisses up along Tootie's right leg, until coming to her knee, at which point he pressed his lips to it and lingered for a few seconds, his right hand holding her leg up by the back of her lower thigh, while his left gently cradled her calf.

"Heehee! Had no idea you were such a gentleman..." She quipped, giggling as Timmy tugged on her leg, pulling her closer to plant another quick peck a few inches above her knee. At the same time, she pulled her left leg away and bent it at the knee, Timmy's closeness preventing her from teasing him like she had been.

Another kiss, this one higher, more toward her inner thigh, and at last cluing the girl in on what he was doing, as Timmy felt _her_ shudder this time, his ears picking up on a barely audible, stifled little whine. He trailed a few more kisses up along her inner thigh, feeling a noticeable warmth as he drew ever closer to the girl's bikini bottoms, and her sex within them. _"Think it's time I returned the favor..."_ Lying down on his stomach, Timmy looped his left arm around the girl's thigh, and brought his right hand up between Tootie's legs, his lips forming a devious smirk as he stuck out his index finger and pressed it against the damp material of the swimsuit, right between her legs.

"Nnh-!" Tootie jolted at the unexpected contact, and soon shivered as she felt Timmy drag his finger up along her slit, despite the thin layer of fabric covering her privates. "What are you-Ah!" She cut herself off, meekly crying out as Timmy gently pressed his finger against her entrance, the sensation making her body tense up as a persistent tingling made itself known in her privates. "S-Stop _poking_ me! ...With your finger, anyway!" The raven-haired girl whined, her cheeks now bearing a prominent, crimson blush.

The brunet remained silent, opting instead to stick his tongue out and taste the tip of his index finger, which easily clued him in on the fact that his friend's bathing suit wasn't wet from pool water alone. The taste on his finger was vaguely sweet, actually, with no real flavor that he could easily place; only that it somehow reminded him of Tootie herself, as she was the first thing his mind jumped to when his tongue touched the tip of his finger. To Timmy; however, the specifics of it didn't really matter, it was pleasant enough, and he wanted to taste it again. _"Stop using my finger, huh?"_ The sixteen year old grinned and pulled himself closer to Tootie, then slid his tongue out from between his lips and pressed it against her entrance, licking her _through_ her bikini bottom in a slow, upward motion like she'd done with his cock a few minutes earlier.

"Ahn!" A loud, unintentional moan escaped the violet-eyed girl as her hands reflexively grasped the comforter of the bed in an almost vice-like grip. "Y-You could at least-Mnh!" She moaned again, nearly biting her own tongue as she felt Timmy's slide up her sex again, her back arching at the sensation. "T-Take off my-!" Tootie gasped, her vision going hazy for the briefest of moments as the brunet again licked her sex, this time quicker, and seemingly just to tease her. "Agh… L-Let me!" She roughly yanked her right leg out of Timmy's grip and pulled both legs up into the air as she rolled onto her back, then hooked her thumbs into the waist of her bikini bottoms and gave them an upward tug knowing she was giving her crush _quite_ the show in the process. Once she managed to get her swimsuit down to her knees, she rolled forward onto her rear-end again, bending both her legs at the knee before slipping her bikini bottoms off completely and tossing them off the bed, her flushed cheeks causing her glasses to fog up a little.

"Hehehe...!" Timmy couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's flustered, pouty expression as she made a poor attempt to obscure his view of her nether regions with her feet.

"Wh-Ah!" Tootie cried out as Timmy suddenly lunged forward, his hands gripping her now bare waist and pulling her over to him. With that accomplished, the brunet shifted his grip to her inner thighs and carefully parted them, allowing him to settle himself between her legs, the underside of his member pressing against the pink folds of her vagina. "Timmy..." She cooed out sensually, her gaze trailing down to look between them as she grinded her crotch against his erection.

"Huh… You're even cuter when you're all flustered like this…" The sixteen year old male mumbled out, causing the girl to look up at him, which gave him the perfect opportunity to dip his head down low and plant a kiss on her lips, earning him a surprised little hum.

"Mm… S-Stop trying to make me blush!" Tootie responded as her crush pulled away, briefly looking him in the eyes before she averted her gaze in an evasive manner, her cheeks burning with warmth. "...It's working too well..."

"Maybe I should try to make you do something _else_ instead..." The brunet remarked deviously as he pushed himself up and crawled backward down the bed, dropping back down on his stomach as he positioned himself between his friend's legs.

"H-Hey! I thought-! What gives? Aren't you going to-Oh~..." She trailed off, looking down at Timmy and finally realizing where his face was, her head dropping back down on the pillow with a low moan as she felt his hot breath ghosting over her privates.

" _Mm-Hm, thought so."_ Timmy mused to himself as he looped his arms around Tootie's thighs, then dipped his head between them, pressing his lips to the top of her slit, in turn making her shudder at the mild contact.

"Ahh..." A breathy noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh escaped the raven-haired girl, her toes curling inward as she felt her crush's tongue slowly trail up her privates, the tip of the sensory organ ever so slightly parting her entrance as it did.

Briefly pulling away, Timmy laid his left cheek against her inner thigh, his lips parting to plant yet another kiss on the sensitive flesh, then suck at it, before finally pinching it gently between his teeth, the love-bite bringing a low hiss of pleasure out of his friend.

"Nnh… Th-This is payback for all that t-teasing over the y-years, isn't it…?" Tootie questioned in an uneasy tone, her eyes, now looking a bit dull and unfocused, trained up at the deep-blue ceiling of the bedroom.

"Mmmaybe~..." He drawled out playfully, the vibrations from his voice making Tootie shiver and squirm against his grip, then let out an adorably annoyed little huff before going still again. _"Never seen someone get so annoyed over getting what they've wanted for years..."_ He thought, positioning himself down between her legs again as he pulled the girl's crotch flush against his mouth, his tongue trailing up and down her more vertically-aligned 'lips', moving at a more rapid pace than before.

"Ngh!" Tootie squinted her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, both hands forming fists that harshly gripped the comforter she was lying on due to her lover's unexpected, bold action. _"Oh my_ god _does he know what he's doing, but why does it feel so_ good _?!"_ She arched her back as she felt his tongue slip past her entrance, the warm, moist organ rubbing against and tasting her inner walls, her skin beginning to tingle and break out with sweat as a weighty, somewhat oppressive warmth began to well up in the lowest part of her gut and radiate out to the rest of her body.

Slipping his tongue out in a slow, deliberate manner that made it roughly brush against her inner walls again, the brunet slowly dragged his tongue up along the girl's moist slit, his attention turning to the small, pink, almost button-like protrusion near the top of her sex. "Hmm…?" He hummed out, immediately covering her clit with his mouth to gently suck on it as his tongue moved in lazy, slow circles round it, causing Tootie to flinch and squirm; both at the contact, and the subtle vibrations Timmy sent through her most private of places by humming.

"Gah-!" The raven-haired girl released the comforter she'd been gripping in an instant, her hands shooting down to bury and tangle themselves up in her crush's brown locks. "Ahh~! Timmy-y-y!" She whined out, pressing the teen's face into her crotch as her thighs closed around his head of their own accord, her vision going entirely blank for just a fraction of a second as her body was wracked by the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced(not that she had much experience in that department in the first place).

For roughly a half a minute or so, Timmy simply stayed where he was, using his tongue to lap up the mildly sweet, addictive liquid produced by his friend's climax, her body subtly jolting every few seconds each time a wave of slowly fleeting pleasure assailed her nerves, the only sound in the room now being Tootie's ragged gasps for air as her mind drifted back down to Earth.

Eventually, the raven-haired girl managed to wriggle out of Timmy's grip and crawl up along the bed toward the headboard, her hands reaching down to delicately cover her privates. "That… Was…" Tootie oriented her body so it was perpendicular to the length of the bed, then turned over to lie on her side and face the brunet, her cheeks still stained a deep pink color. " _Wow_." Despite her outward satisfaction, the girl couldn't help but notice a certain tightness between her legs. Her arousal felt sated, yet somehow not, too. And as she watched Timmy push himself up to sit cross-legged, her eyes drifted down to his cock; nearly fully erect once again, which only intensified her desire to sate this renewed feeling of lustful hunger.

The sixteen year old male self-consciously rubbed the back of his head, his lips curling up into a small, bashful grin. "Ehehe... Now you know how _I_ felt after you-Ack!" Before he could finish, Timmy was tackled onto his back by the bespectacled girl, her sudden burst of energy catching him completely off guard. Shame on him for thinking an orgasm would keep a bubbly, energetic person like Tootie down for long. "Ah… Jeez, Tootie… What was that for?" His hands instinctively settled on the girl's hips as she straddled him, her moist slit pressing against the underside of his cock and pinning it between them.

"Enough foreplay." She spoke in an almost commanding tone as she peeked over the fogged-up lenses of her glasses, her violet eyes filled with a lustful want that made the brunet's heart rate quicken in anticipation. "I want you to _fuck_ me. Right now."

Timmy's eyes widened at his friend's choice of words, her mouth forming a devious grin as she bit her lower lip and rubbed her privates along the length of his erection. "Ngh! Ah… F-From down _here_ , it looks like _y-you're_ the one who wants to be doing the fuh…?" He trailed off in a curious tone, watching as Tootie sat up and righted herself, then reached behind her back and fiddled with something for a moment, her bikini top considerably loosening in the process, then simply falling away and landing on his lower abdomen, exposing her pale, gently rounded breasts, the contrast between them and the rest of her lightly tanned skin more than evident, even in the relative darkness of the teen's bedroom. "Th-The..." A few scant words left Timmy's lips as his gaze dropped down to the girl's bare chest, but he soon fell silent, his mouth hanging open a little as he stared at the two mounds of pale, cream-colored flesh, each topped with a nearly perfectly round, pinkish nipple that had become slightly erect after being freed from the fabric that had hidden them.

The raven-haired girl giggled innocently as she casually tossed her bikini top away, then crossed her arms under her breasts, delicately lifting them up a bit as she struggled to keep from making eye contact with the boy beneath her. "Sorry, was getting kinda… Steamy, in here… What were you saying, Timmy?" She at last locked eyes with the brunet, another giggle escaping her as he quietly gulped. "Nnh… C'mon~! Don't just _lie_ there! _Touch_ me…!" Tootie leaned forward, the soft skin below her navel brushing up against Timmy's member as she snatched up his right hand and settled it on her left breast, the contact eliciting a small squeak of pleasure from the girl.

He wordlessly did as he was told, his fingers subconsciously curling around Tootie's breast and squeezing it, the action bringing a low, appreciative whine out of his friend as Timmy sat up, his left arm snaking around her lower back. "...You're so adorable." He smiled at the girl, watching as her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Wh-What did I _say_ about making me-Mm?! Mmph..." Just as before, Tootie found herself silenced with a kiss, the feeling of both Timmy's arms snaking around her and pulling her lovingly close to him making her feel a little light-headed as her own arms lazily settled on his shoulders. "Hmm… Mnah!" Suddenly, the girl abruptly ended the kiss by pushing her crush backward, the force causing him to lightly bounce against the mattress. "What did I say about _teasing_ me, Timmy?" She whined out in an almost childish inflection, despite the playful smirk gracing her lips.

"Hehehe! I told you you're cute when you get all flustered!" The brunet chuckled, the somewhat small-framed girl's attempts at dominance only adding to her cuteness.

"Jeez, what's a girl gotta do to get _laid_ around here?" Tootie rolled her eyes in a combination of both mock-annoyance and very real sexual frustration as she pushed herself semi-upright with her knees, then reached down to grasp the head of Timmy's cock and orient it into an upright position, the very tip now just barely pressing against her entrance. With that done, she slowly spread her legs apart, carefully lowering herself down onto Timmy's member… Until coming to a stop, the pink folds of her nether regions offering up enough resistance to make the girl take pause as she planted her palms on the brunet's stomach and looked down between her legs. _"Are you_ kidding _me?!"_ She mentally screamed, finally understanding just _what_ the tight feeling _down there_ was.

Timmy followed his friend's gaze, noticing that the shaft of his cock was bending by just the slightest bit thanks to her weight pressing down upon it, with only the very tip of his 'head' able to enter her. "Eh… No offense, Tootie, but I think you might be a bit small-"

"Don't say it!" Tootie looked up almost instantly, glaring daggers at her crush upon seeing the bemused little smirk playing at his lips. "I am _not_ too small! _You're_... Just too big! And… Fat! ...Down there!" She pouted as she finished, an all-too familiar heat radiating across her cheeks as she slightly re-positioned herself on top of Timmy's penis and tried a new tactic; namely wiggling her hips in a subtle side-to-side motion, her movements beginning to have a noticeable effect as she felt the tightness between her legs start to fade, allowing her to slowly ease the teen's erection into her vagina, which by now had become slick thanks to her efforts. "Ngh…" A low whine escaped the raven-haired girl as she attempted to force herself down, though she only managed to fit roughly an inch and half more of Timmy's member into her before she had to slow down again, her descent nearly coming to a stop as she let out a ragged, shuddering breath.

Unlike the stories she'd read about in books and heard of on TV, her first time; so far, didn't hurt, but it _was_ a little uncomfortable. The times she'd done what she affectionately referred to as 'stress relief' usually only involved one finger, _maybe_ two, and needless to say, her fingers were nowhere _near_ as thick as the rod currently being eased into her, nor were they as oddly(though pleasantly) hot.

"Agh… T-Tootie? You… Okay?" The older of the two teens questioned, having witnessed a brief spectrum of emotions flash across his best friend's face by the time roughly three-fourths of his cock had slipped inside her, most of them indecipherable to his lust-addled mind.

"Mm-… Mm-Hm!" Tootie nodded, her lips curled up into the closest thing she could manage to a reassuring smile, though it was somewhat marred by a wince. "Ah-Aah~!" A delighted little yelp of surprise broke free from the girl's mouth as the last inch or so of Timmy's member suddenly slipped inside her, the resistance from earlier seemingly having dissipated in an instant. "Ah-Ha… Hee… Heehee… Talk about… A workout..."

"Yeah… You're telling me..." Timmy sighed out, his hands finding their way to his friend's hips, now damp with sweat. "Kind of a tight fit…" He lightly bucked his hips up into the girl, the tightness with which her inner walls seemed to constrict his erection leaving his mind hazy and somewhat unfocused.

"Yeah, yeah… My pussy's tight, I get it… Start moving, Boy-Toy." Tootie licked her lips as she finished, her violet eyes adopting a noticeable vibrancy as she gripped her crush's forearms, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Ehehe… Y'know, I kinda like it when you talk tough to me..." Imperceptibly tightening his grip on Tootie's hips, Timmy slowly bucked his own hips backward against the bed, withdrawing his cock from between her legs until only the tip remained inside her, then slowly eased his way back in, making the girl shudder as she descended back down to the base of his member.

"D-Don't stop..." The twintailed girl whined out at Timmy's moment of hesitation, and took the opportunity to wiggle and shift her hips from left to right again, the teen below her hissing in pleasure as her inner walls squeezed his cock each time she moved.

"Gnh… T-Tootie..." The brunet gasped out his friend-turned-lover's name, but did as she asked, his hands firmly holding onto her hips as he pulled out to the tip again, then thrust into her, all the way to the hilt, the sudden force making the girl on top of him flinch and moan in ecstasy. He pulled back and thrust in again, then again, each repeated action making his nerves crackle with a feeling of warm sparks as the weighty, intoxicating heat in his gut grew more and more intense. It was the same sensation as when the girl sucked his cock in the bathroom, yet somehow stronger; the feeling making his thoughts cloudy and muddled, while an oppressive warmth washed across his body, and Tootie's too, as they both began to move in unison.

"Aah…! Timmy-! I..." Tootie, feeling the same mind-numbing pleasure as her crush, released his forearms and dropped down onto all fours, her hands forming fists as she planted them against the bed they shared, her crotch burning with an indescribable heat that robbed her of coherent thought, the only thing her mind still picking up on being the feeling of Timmy's hands slipping down to cup and squeeze her rear-end.

With one final thrust, Timmy felt Tootie's sex clamp down on his own, pushing the two of them into mutual orgasms, a blast of hot cum erupting into the girl as she squirmed and shuddered from her second climax that day, then limply collapsed onto the male teen's chest, her arms lying exhausted at her sides as she felt Timmy's lazily snake around the middle of her back and hug her close, the both of them letting out hot, ragged breaths.

"S-So… Was I-Hah… Was I worth the wait…?" Timmy asked between breaths for air, just barely lifting his head to look down at the girl currently using him as a pillow.

"Mmm… Hm-Hm!" Tootie chuckled, though it sounded more like a hum as she smiled contentedly and unwound the teen's right arm from around her back, then interlaced the fingers of her left hand with those of his right. " _So_ worth it…!" The girl delicately nuzzled her cheek against Timmy's chest, for the moment not caring about how completely drenched they were in sweat.

"Well then… Since we're on the topic..." The brunet gently squeezed the girl's hand as he lightly nibbled at his lower lip in a moment of hesitation. "...Why don't we agree to do this again? ...Maybe after a movie, or y'know, a nice dinner, I mean…?"

Tootie felt her heart flutter at the question, a warm, happy smile gracing her lips.


End file.
